


Going Under

by drap3tomania



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drap3tomania/pseuds/drap3tomania
Summary: Jason can't seem to die.ported from acc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> Just really really tired and busy.

The water pressed against his lungs, trying to coax him back to life.

"What if I just stay...?" Jason's thoughts reverberated in his head. He was in so much pain. So much. There was nothing he could do but feel. Feel the burns of his skin, feel the brokenness of his bones. 

There was so much to do, and yet so little at the same time. Why was he underwater, trying to be revived through hushed voices?

He could stay in the water of course, though there would be no benifit. His body could heal, though a broken mind was snapped permenantly. 

"I'm sorry Bruce..." The thought floated to the surface, comprehensible and alive. "Find another. If I come back, don't wait for me. I can find my way." 

Jason let himself sink to the very bottom, quiet. 

However, there was no rest. His brain was flooded with memories, trying to piece back the man he once was. The childish boy with a will to survive. 

He was pulled to the surface, his lungs heaving, adjusting to the air. He felt fine, though his mind said otherwise. 

-

How funny it was, to find himself here of all places 14 years later. 

Jason was currently tied to a chair in the middle of the ocean, with saltwater all around him. He would die soon, and he accepted it. 

Replacement and Brat had done well. They would keep doing well. The other, other one, Terry was a fine young man. 

Jason smiled. He had a short life. He would die more than once. There was no more regret in his life, though it was a sorrowful time. 

Bruce and the others would mourn, though Jason cared not to admit it. He loved them. They loved him. 

There was no difference in anything between them. He'd killed people, gotten killed, taken Tim to the movies, and lived a nice life.

It was relaxing, almost, as the water began to burn. He let out a small puff of air under the surface. 

There were demons he'd come to terms with, and other obstacles he'd gotten over. He'd made a friend by choice in Roy. 

His end was by his own recklessness. 

Check the receivers, make sure you don't charge in blindly. Guns can't fix everything. Be careless and you end up dead. 

Wow. He had a couple lifetimes of wisdom. He should write a book. 

Jason's head tilted back, his mask unfastening and floating to the surface. His long feathery hair curled around his face and he prepared for the darkness.

-

Jason's body was extracted from the water. A masked man sighed. "Sorry soldier. There's no rest for the weary." and placed his body into the Lazarus Pit.


End file.
